


Waking Up in Vegas

by Hawfinch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a wonderful birthday present tO MYSELF, brief mentions of dicks, have some nerds in vegas, mizuki liking katy perry, naine and haruka for worst parents of the year, this is totally how you're supposed to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few things worse than Mizuki filling their road trip playlist with nothing but Katy Perry music. For example: Filling the playlist with only one Katy Perry song.</p>
<p>That day, Aoba nearly threw a man out of a moving car, the only thing stopping him was the fact that Mizuki was the one driving.</p>
<p>Mizuki and Aoba go to Vegas, shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this is a fic I planned on finishing before Valentine's Day, but that obviously did not happen. So I'm posting the first chapter for the most important day of the year. The anniversary of my birth. Happy Birthday to myself, now enjoy this fic.
> 
> Self Beta'd, let me know if there's like some horrific mistake.

There were few things worse than Mizuki filling their road trip playlist with nothing but Katy Perry music. For example: Filling the playlist with only one Katy Perry song.

That day, Aoba nearly threw a man out of a moving car, the only thing stopping him was the fact that Mizuki was the one driving. Aoba groaned loudly as Mizuki laughed at him.

“Aoba, I think it’s time to chill out.” Mizuki says through his shit-eating grin, only earning an eye roll as a response.

“Dude.” Aoba turns to Mizuki, “We have been listening to the same song for like _half an hour_.” He says, waving his forearms for extra emphasis.

“Dude, we’re _going_ to _Vegas_! It is only appropriate!” Mizuki laughs, before singing along to the music.

“Eat a dick dude.” Aoba scoffs, shutting off the music, Mizuki’s singing stopping as soon as he realizes the sound has stopped.

“God, buzzkill.” Mizuki says halfheartedly glaring at Aoba, causing the man in the passenger seat to giggle at him.

After a while of comfortable silence, they pull into a gas station.

“Gas!” Mizuki exclaims, stretching his arms above his head as soon as they’re parked.

“I’ve never seen anyone that excited over getting gas.” Aoba as he opens the car door to stretch out his legs.

“Farts.” Mizuki says following his lead, catching up with Aoba who was already walking to the mart.

“Thank you for your contribution.” Aoba laughs as Mizuki strolls past him to the door.

“I’ll do gas, you get snacks and shit. And poop now or forever hold your peace.” Mizuki says as he opens the door for his friend.

“Sounds like a plan.” Aoba laughs, heading over to the restroom.

“Mention my name, you’ll get a good seat!” Mizuki says loudly to Aoba as he approaches the cashier.

\---

“Feed me.” Mizuki demands, eyes on the road, head bobbing to the music that Aoba took over as soon as they started driving again.

A chip pressed itself against the side of Mizuki’s mouth, a tongue coming out to greet it and transfer it to his mouth. He and Aoba were thoroughly convinced that if they had a car accident, this would surely be the cause of it.

“So how long are the folks supposed to actually be stationary?” Mizuki asks, between crunches.

“About a week. This time Dad _promised_ to stay put so we can visit.” Aoba lets a small laugh escape, “It’ll be great to see them again.”

“Can’t wait to meet em’ dude. It’ll be great, you’re dad’ll be like ‘What are your intentions with my spawn thing?’ and I’ll be like ‘I’m gonna build a huge house and treat him right. The American Dream,’ and then I’ll give you my class ring and I have no idea what I’m talking about anymore.” Mizuki says, making voices, gently waving around his ring finger and becoming deadpan at the last moment before turning to Aoba and perking up again, “You know where they’re staying?”

“Mom said she’d give us directions when we get to town. Dad said something about them having a good suite… But then again, I did hear mom scream about a roach or something in the background.”

“That sounds fucking dandy, haha.” Mizuki pauses before speaking up again, “I thought you said your parents were loaded, why are they staying at a shitty motel?” Mizuki asks, getting a shrug in return.

“They like the adventure, seeing where life takes them. Apparently life led them to a shitty motel.” Aoba says slumping forward.

“To each their own I guess?” Mizuki shrugs along with Aoba, glancing towards him to change the topic.

“But what if your parents don’t approve of our marriage because I didn’t bring three alpacas in exchange for their son?” Mizuki asks, letting his giggles fall out as his gaze returned to the road.

“ _Jeez_ you’re obsessed with marrying me. If I didn’t know better I’d say that you’re _madly in love with me_.” Aoba says, in a sultry tone before cracking up.

“Yeah right, madly in love with _you_? Pretty sure boyfriend squad would burst into flames. They don’t need any more competition.” Mizuki scoffs, “I need you to feed me again.” Aoba laughs as he shoves another chip into Mizuki’s face.

“Okay, first of all, don’t call them that. Second, I’m not quite hearing a no.” Aoba says, leaning back against the window, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Dude.” Mizuki sighs, “I’ll admit, there’s no one else that I’d rather annoy for the rest of my life than you. Plus, I mean… We’re already pretty much already married dude. You cook for me and I drive you places because you refuse to learn how to drive. Everything a good marriage is built on.”

“Ah yes, our perfect marriage. That’s so sweet.” Aoba says before shoving a handful of chips into his own face, “So you’d trade your prized alpaca for me?”

“Hell no, I need those for wool.” Mizuki says in the most serious tone he could muster up.

“This isn’t what Macklemore died for.”

“Dude. Shut up.”

\---

“Aoba… Hey Aoba. Wake up… I’m going to start playing Katy Perry again.” Mizuki prodded at Aoba’s arm as they sat in traffic.

“Aoba?... Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that’s what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and-” A hand finds itself planted against Mizuki’s mouth.

“Shut up.” Aoba whines, sitting up, “Are we there?”

“Yep! Now call mom and ask her where the hell we need to go.” Mizuki smiles, getting much amusement from watching Aoba adjust to being awake again.

“Yeah okay.” Aoba yawns, “Let me just,” Yawn, “wake up.”

As Aoba stretches and squeaks, Mizuki looks around for a gas station for them to get their bearings at. Finally spotting one, he pulls in and as soon as they’re parked Aoba hops out of the vehicle to stretch, Mizuki following his lead.

“Holy shit it’s hot.” Mizuki says, as he shuts the car door.

“Oh my god, we were wrong. Me feeding you isn’t going to kill us. This is.” Aoba says, slumping against the car, “So metal gets hot in the sun…” Aoba stands back up.

“Let’s get something cold.” Mizuki laughs as he begins walking towards the store entrance, extending his hand to his friend.

Grabbing the other’s hand, Aoba lets Mizuki direct them to the door and to the refrigerated section.

“See, totally married. Holding hands and probably scaring white moms everywhere.” Mizuki says, swing his and Aoba’s hands back and forth, getting a laugh from Aoba.

“How am I going to explain this to my kids Mizuki?” Aoba asks, trying to suppress his giggles and getting Mizuki to let out a laugh.

“Well you tell Frank and Smaller Frank that I’m the one who takes your ass to wang town on Wednesdays... Because you love cock.” Mizuki says leaning over and resting his head on Aoba, who was now trying his hardest to suppress his laughter.

“Oh my god. Shut up. You eat ass, you have no room to talk.” Aoba says, cackling all the way through.

“Yes I do, it is a delicacy back in the deepest most treacherous parts of Southern Mississippi. Now pick a drink, I’ll be over by the chips.” Mizuki proclaims, before patting Aoba’s head and letting go of his hand.

\---

After purchasing their drinks and finding more chips to clutter up the car, Aoba called his parents and they received directions to the motel they were to stay at. Pulling into the motel’s parking lot Aoba immediately noticed that his parents were outside messing with the luggage in their car.

Mizuki stopped the car and Aoba hopped out, running over to his parents who greeted him with open arms as they realized who was running to them. Mizuki pulled into an open space and strolled on over to his friend and his family. Reaching them, he placed his arm around Aoba’s shoulder, earning a snort at the action.

“Mom, Dad, this is Mizuki. He’s been my chauffeur for the day.” Aoba says, patting Mizuki’s arm. Pulling away from Aoba, he extends his hand to the parents.

“Hi. Best friend, how’s it going?” Mizuki introduces himself, smiling as Aoba’s father shakes his hand.

“Great! I’m Naine, and this is my wife Haruka.” Naine says, motioning over to Haruka, as she shakes Mizuki’s hand next.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Aoba’s told us so much about you!” Haruka says, smiling.

“Oh? Anything good?” Mizuki asks as Haruka releases his hand.

“No, absolutely nothing good.” Aoba says, leaning into Mizuki and letting out a snort.

“He told us you’re a tattoo artist and that you’re really good. Oh he just talks about you all the time.” Haruka laughs, “Oh, I wish we could talk more.” Haruka says, patting Mizuki’s arm.

“Huh? We got a week, what’s the rush?” Aoba asks, confused by his mother’s statement.

Naine and Haruka look at eachother, happy smiles wavering. Shrugs and glances were exchanged before one of them spoke up.

“Aoba, don’t be mad.” Naine begins, looking back at Haruka for some reassurance.

“That’s already sounding like an impossible task, go on.” Aoba says, straightening up, and lifting Mizuki’s arm off of him before he crosses his arms.

“Well, Aoba... You see… We uh…” Naine dances around getting to the point.

“Please tell me you guys are just switching hotels to something that isn’t the likely spot for a snuff film.” Aoba says, furrowing his eyebrows, getting a scared reaction from his father.

“Aoba. A-o-ba. Son. Sweet child of mine. Aoba… How would you like to stay at Paris Las Vegas?” Naine forces a smile and adds slow jazz hands for emphasis, hoping for some sort of reaction from his son. All he got was a facepalm from both Aoba and his wife.

“Naine-” Haruka starts before getting cut off by Aoba.

“This is just like you guys. You can’t stay put for _one_ weekend. We came down here because _you_ asked us to! What is so _important_ that you guys can’t spend two days with us?” Aoba asks, taking a step closer to Naine.

“It’s just. Something came up and we have to go. I wish we could stay but this is so important, we won’t get another chance if we don’t go now.” Naine attempts to put a hand on his son’s shoulder but is quickly shrugged off.

“Can’t even tell me what it is. Wow. Fine, whatever.” Aoba shakes his head, and grips a tuft of his hair, tugging gently.

“Aoba…” He checks his watch and glances over to Haruka.

“We have to go. I’ll make it up to you I promise.” Naine says, trying to go in for a hug but he gets stopped.

“Right. Sure you will.” Aoba says, rolling his eyes.

“Aoba, I love you. We’ll send you some souvenirs.” Haruka walks up to her son. Rubbing his arm before she heads over to the passenger side of the car.

“Love you too mom.” Aoba says, waving at her. He walks back over to Mizuki and they watch Naine and Haruka drive off.

“Well… That happened.” Aoba says, laying his head on Mizuki’s chest.

Mizuki wrapped his arms around Aoba, swaying a little bit.

“You okay?” Mizuki asks, rubbing Aoba’s back.

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.” Aoba says, standing up and grasping Mizuki’s hand and leading them back to his car.

“Where we going?” Mizuki asks, as they approach his car.

“...No idea…” Aoba says releasing Mizuki’s hand and strolling to his side of the car.

“Let’s get you some food first. Then we go drinking, and then we’ll worry about where we’re going to stay.” Mizuki says. He unlocks the door and they get in before groaning about how the car has gotten extremely hot.

“What if we end up in like the shitiest hotel?” Aoba asks after they calm down from the sudden heat of the car.

“We won’t care, we’ll be drunk.” Mizuki starts up the car, immediately cranking up the AC.

“Fair point.” Aoba laughs, shifting one of the fans to hit him.

“Vegas!” Mizuki says as they pull out of the parking lot and drive off into the depths of Las Vegas.

\---

Waking up in the morning, Mizuki couldn’t remember anything from the previous night. He could recall going to Taco Bell and he could recall going to a nice bar as well as getting kicked out of that bar and heading to a different one. But anything beyond that was lost.

Something amazing had to have happened for him to wake up clinging to Aoba for warmth, dick right between his friend’s thighs. His morning wood mixed with Aoba pressing back against Mizuki unconsciously did not foresee good results.

He tugged on his own hair, hangover catching up with him. Mizuki laid his head back on the pillow and nuzzled his nose into his friend’s hair, hugging the other just a little tighter. He played around with Aoba’s limp arm, laughing at how knocked out Aoba was, before noticing something kind of weird.

His ring. The ring itself was fine for something that was worn pretty much every day for seven years. The weird thing was that it was on Aoba’s left ring finger. This little revelation brought his attention to various weird little things going on around the room. Like the fact that they were in a very nice hotel room. God Mizuki was dreading looking at his bank statement.

Rose petals on and around the bed or rather, a destroyed boquete that must of been decimated from whatever happened last night. A bucket of water with a bottle of champagne sticking out of it. It was quickly becoming very apparent what happened last night.

Mizuki tried to part from Aoba without disturbing him. Once he was free he took a minute to have a look around the room. He went to the bathroom, taking in how overly nice the entire place was.

He exited, walking over to an area with a coffee table and couch. He notices fliers for breakfast at The Venetian Resort Hotel. Mizuki was really not looking forward to looking at his bank account. On a dining table a few feet away he noticed another piece of paper with his and Aoba’s drunken signatures.

He slammed the paper on the table as he hears Aoba rustle the blankets on the bed and sit up.

Mizuki let a small horrified skree escape his mouth before picking up the paper again and confirming that it was,  _indeed,_ a signed certificate of marriage.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, I love you and I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
